


I Swear This are the Rules

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexaweek 2021 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa Week, Clexaweek2021 Day 2, Clexaweek21, Clexaweek21 Day 2, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Poker, Poker Nights, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romantic Fluff, Strip Games, Strip Poker, clexaweek2021, day 2 wanna bet?, wanna bet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: In a happy world where Lexa never dies and there's not A.L.I.E. Clarke and Lexa always make time to be with each other, they've set up a game night every weekly and tonight is Clarke's turn to chose a game.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake & Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Clexaweek 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189382
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: Clexaweek2021, The 100 Fix-Its and Rewrites





	I Swear This are the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is a situated on the same universe of ["The Snow's Magic (From Fighting To Cuddling)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784414) from Clexmas19, it's not necessary to read it to understand this one-shot, but for further references this is situated about six month later.  
> I hope you enjoy this little one-shot, as always all mistakes are mine, happy Clexaweek kru!

**_Day 2_ **

**_Wanna bet?_ **

As always, every time Clarke had to visit Arkadia -either for her duty as ambassador or visiting her mother- she always scheduled a girls night with Raven and Octavia; the latina was usually the one asking for it, demanding to know what new tech has she seen in polis, and to tell her everything about the market and the tower, and of course about Lexa, Octavia came mostly for the latest, she and Clarke found common ground for dating grounder, they never share anything too personal, but mostly traditions, words or things that they couldn't understand.

Raven and Octavia were the only Skaikru who knew about her relationship with the Commander -aside from Clarke's mother- Lexa didn't trust many people in any subject but much less about her personal life, only her most trusted guards knew about it and she made them swore on their life to keep the secret, she wasn't so drastic about the sky girls, she did kind of threaten their lives, but Clarke trusted them and Lexa trusted in her.

Raven was finishing telling them about the mess a trikru kid made on her workshop in Tondisi when she was teaching him about tech, when Octavia's face lit up and it distracted Clarke.

"I wanted to kick him out, but the guy who left him there seem like he wanted to kill me so I wasn't about to give him a reason to"

"You hate teaching, why are you still doing it, Raven?" Octavia asked.

"Because if I don't your mentor won't let me keep the workshop there, and that's my safe space, every time I get here Sinclair gives me something to do and sometimes I like to work on my own stuffs"

"I thought you had been ascended" Clarke said.

"I was, but I'm still under Sinclair’s orders... they should create a new rank for me, I should be my own boss" the latina started to rumble so Clarke decided to cheer her up with what she knew she loved. Gossips.

"How's Lincoln" She asked Octavia, and Raven's face immediately lit up and she smirked at the brunette.

"He's great, he's been training some guards here in Arkadia, he also been teaching English to some kids in Tondisi and sometime he asks me to help him, honestly every time I wish Indra sent me to do something else" she rolled her eyes and the other two chuckled, they knew she loved to spend time with Lincoln, no matter what they were doing.

"Awesome, but you know we don't care about that" Raven said moving her eyebrows.

Octavia rolled her eyes again "I don't _need_ to tell you anything... but I _do_ have something" she smirked and the other to joined.

"Well shoot, then!" Clarke laughed.

All three of them accommodated on the couch before Octavia started talking "The other day Lincoln was feeling really happy and we had a couple drink when he ask me to teach him a game, he saw some guards here playing with cards and said he heard them calling the game poker, he asked me to teach him..." the brunette made a dramatic pause and she and Clarke looked at Raven who looked like a kid, amazed by the story "I told him, fine, but we would make a change and play Strip Poker" Octavia grinned devilish.

"You know how to play strip poker?" Raven asked surprised.

"Sure!" Octavia answered followed by a shrug "he takes off his clothes whenever I say so"

"Uh-uuh! That's naughty, Blake!" Raven pushed her by the shoulder lightly.

Clarke chuckled and shaking her head she asked "Do you even know how to play Poker?"

"Do you?" Octavia asked right back.

"I haven't 'taught' anyone"

"Well you can teach the Commander" Raven winked.

"I don't even know how to play"

"But you don't have to" Octavia told her "Just make up the rules at you convenience"

"But what's the point"

"You get to tell her when to take off her clothes"

"I can get her to take off her clothes every night" Clarke slapped her forehead when Octavia laughed.

"Oh! Sorry, spare a thought for those of us who don't have sex every night" Raven joked dramatically.

"We don- we don't have sex every night" Clarke slapped her forehead again, this time with a sigh.

"Uh- Oh! The Commander sleeps naked" the latina moved her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up!" Clarke frowned, she fucked up, Raven shouldn't know that.

"It's normal, every grounder sleeps naked" Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Raven turned to her and so did Clarke.

"Yeah, if they're at peace and on their homes, they do; especially warriors. At war they have to be ready for battle all the time, sometime they even sleep outside, when they feel safe they want to be comfortable too, their clothes aren't but their beds really are, that's why they sleep naked" the brunette shrugged.

"Did you know that?" Raven turned to Clarke.

The blonde shook her head "I had no idea" she ignored the feeling in her belly at the reminder that Lexa feels safe and comfortable with Clarke, she really didn't know the reason, she assumed it was to _be_ more comfortable, not because they already felt comfortable.

"But still, Clarke, you should teach her" Octavia said bringing her back to reality "It's really fun to see them try to understand the game, and if you feel like there're too many clothes you just take them off"

Clarke hummed "I don't know... I'll be lying to her-"

"But only for the greatest good!" Raven said way to serious, but then all three of them blurted out laughing after a second "No, but for real, just think about it, you get to decide when she undresses without necessarily been sexual"

"Which makes it much sexier" Octavia nodded.

Clarke hummed again "I don't know... but I'll think about it"

-

A week later Clarke was sitting by the window of Lexa's -their- room, drawing the view of the city in the night. As ambassador, her meetings had finish about three hours ago, but the Commander still had duties to attend. The blonde sky girl was really caught in her work, but she immediately noticed when the door heavily opened and Lexa walked in, full Commander mode on. Clarke pretended as if she didn't notice, and sneakily watched sideways as the brunette let every single one of her walls fall.

Lexa usually started by taking off her shoulder pad with the red cloak, followed by her heavy coat, then, she took a deep breath -on extremely tiring days she did that before too- and released it slowly letting her mind -and the conscience of those inside her head- get quiet, relax and rest. Once the tension left her body she continued to undress from her Commander clothes and usually changed into a more comfortable top.

As Lexa finished her distressing proses, Clarke turned around to save her drawing and go greet her girlfriend with a warm hug and a welcoming kiss. That also helped Lexa shake the last weights of her duty from her shoulders and finally relax, ready to be just Lexa for the rest of the night.

" _Heya, ai hodness"_ The brunette greeted after they separated from the kiss, still holding each other in a hug.

"Hello, my love" Clarke greeted back and kissed her again.

"You washed your hair" Lexa said hiding her frown; she liked to wash Clarke's hair -actually she liked to wash her whole body.

"I did, you made a mess out of it a few hours ago" Clarke smirked knowing damn well it was all her fault, but she couldn't help it, not a few hours ago when Lexa walked into the room saying she had some free time, and not now when she knew she had the power to make the brunette blush, and she loved to see that.

 _"Moba, niron"_ Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek softly, apologized with a blush even though she knew Clarke loved it.

The blonde hummed, kissed her girlfriend's pouty lips, and then dragged into a tight hug that the brunette gladly returned _"Gaf bida sis kom yu breiz?"_ Clarke asked in a whisper and Lexa smiled against her neck, she found amusing not just Clarke's accent in Trig, but also her way of combining words to make them sound as close as skaikru idioms.

 _"Ai sou na sad won op... mochf ai hodness"_ Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek and then her lips shortly before they both moved to the bed so Clarke could unbraid Lexa's hair.

After the blonde was done, the couple stayed in each other arms just enjoying the silent "We should get ready for bed" Clarke whispered after a while.

"It's game night, Klark" Lexa answered with a small frown.

Clarke raised her head to look at the brunette "You look tired"

"I love game nights" Lexa said avoiding the insinuation, Clarke smiled knowingly at her but decided not to pressure.

"Okay, we can play something" she said and kissed Lexa's lips before getting up from the bed, she walked to the small table between the couches on the room and grabbed the small box she left there last week when she came back from Akardia.

After her girls' night with Octavia and Raven, the latina gave her a deck of cards she had found, Clarke wanted to reject it, but Raven insisted saying that if she didn't want to play strip poker, she could still play some card game. This past week back in Polis Clarke decided that it wasn't such a bad idea to play strip poker with Lexa, but she still felt like it was wrong to just change the rules at her liking, so she went to the small library on the tower and looked up for books that could help her, she couldn’t find much, but she got a small list of the usual combination of cards one could get and she supposed it wasn't so bad to make up the rest.

"Okay, so this game is a variation from and original card game" Clarke started as she climbed back into the bed. She laid on her side crossway on the bed while Lexa sat crossing her legs under her by the head "The original game is called poker and it's a bet game" Lexa nodded paying complete attention to what the blonde was saying and doing.

Clarke started to separate the cards to show Lexa the difference between each "This are the cards we're playing with" Clarke said showing Lexa every number including the A's, K's Q's and J's and jokers.

"I know how a set of cards looks like, Klark" Lexa said with a soft smile.

"Oh... well I didn't know that" she said with a frown "Do you know the game?"

"No, I have not ever heard of it before" Lexa answered.

"Okay... you sure?" Clarke narrowed her eyes, if she was going to be making up half of the rules she had to make sure Lexa didn't know anything about the game.

"We have bet games... which I personally don't know much about, it is not well seen for the Commander to be betting against other... for more than one reason"

"Well no one has to know about this" Clarke winked, she hated that Lexa had to miss so many simple things of life because of her title, so she always made sure to show her as many as she could and let her know they could do it whenever she'd like, she would never judge her.

Lexa smiled at her, wider than before, she loved how Clarke made her feel, she could be herself with her, be just a normal girl - a very _in love_ girl, which made it even better because Clarke felt the same- Clarke was always showing her that they could have a normal life, even if it was just in the privacy of their room, they could be themselves and they could trust each other.

"Well, since it's a bet game it's usually played with money or something similar, but this variation of it it's called... strip poker" Clarke paused to check Lexa's reaction. It took a second for the brunette to catch up, but when she did her eyebrows immediately raised and a small smirk formed on the corner of her mouth "So instead of betting money" Clarke continued with more confidence "every time you lose a round you take off one article of clothing"

Lexa, who had lowered her eyebrows, did a quick once over on Clarke's body laid out on the bed and spoke "You are only wearing a nightshirt... _my_ nightshirt if I must add"

Clarke smiled "I can put on pants to even the field" she said ignoring the last part of Lexa's statement. The brunette looked down at her own clothing and decided it was fair; she nodded.

The blonde continued to explain the little she knew about the game and told Lexa she would teach her through the game, the Commander agreed and Clarke went to put shorts on -she didn't feel like wearing pants again- and they started playing.

The first three round Lexa won with the three combinations Clarke knew of, she took off her shorts the first time, said she had won the she had won the second one and Lexa took off her pants too and the third one was the final decision that she was going to make up all the rules from there, Lexa had incredible good luck, and the objective wasn't to lose her own close it was to make Lexa undress.

For the next two rounds she told Lexa she had lost so she had to take off her socks, then for the next few rounds she told her they were even and no one had to undress -she wanted to build some tension, and maybe distract Lexa a little. After that she continued to invent the rules, making Lexa take off her night vest, and then her shirt before she took off one of her own socks.

Lexa was really trying to understand the game, so much that she didn't even tried to cover her confusion and frustration from her face as she stared at her cards and tried to remember the past rounds -Octavia was right, this was great- Clarke almost felt bed for her girlfriend, after all there was no way she could understand since Clarke was making up the game as it moved.

In about six rounds Lexa was completely naked and Clarke had just taken off her shirt.

The brunette sighed with a frown, she had already lost the game and she had yet to comprehend the rules "What now?" Lexa asked raising her gaze from her cards to Clarke's eyes; she tried to go right at her face, but her eyes stopped on her bare chest before going up and a small blush scaled her neck.

"Mmhm... uh, what?" Clarke also raised her gaze, but she was clearly staring at Lexa's nude form.

"What happens now?" Lexa asked again, trying really hard to ignore the blush she could feel on her whole body, Clarke was never shy about her love for Lexa's body, and yet the Commander couldn’t stop blushing every time the blonde showed it.

"Uhm... well, we can... either finish the game, or..." Clarke bit her lip thinking while Lexa tilted her head "We can add a new rule and every time you lose, you have to kiss me" she smiled innocently.

"I don't think I'd mind that" the brunette tried to sound confident but it came out mostly shy and she blushed harder.

Clarke smiled at her and moved to kiss her cheek "Okay, let's keep playing then"

They continued to play for a while, Clarke never saying she had lost and always either making Lexa kiss her or declaring a tie, she only had her panties left and she found amusing to see Lexa trying so hard to find a way to take them off through the game.

Clarke decided to stop when she saw Lexa covering a jaw and rubbing the sleep off her eyes in between two rounds. She put all the cards back on the box and moved to kiss Lexa's lips "How 'bout we go to sleep now?"

"I haven't won yet" Lexa almost pouted and kissed Clarke just because she could.

Clarke giggled "You're tired and you probably will have to get up early tomorrow" she reasoned in a whisper. Lexa looked down as she hummed, thinking "We can kiss under the sheets before going to sleep" she said and Lexa immediately smiled, she looked up at Clarke and nodded before kissing her.

Clarke smiled at her and giggled again, she kissed her once, twice, three time before she moved back to set the cards on the night table by her side of the bed, she took off her underwear while Lexa blew off most of the candles and then both of them got under the sheets.

Lexa quickly curled up into Clarke's side and the blonde hugged her into her chest, before kissing her head " _Ai hod yu in, niron"_ Clarke said kissing Lexa's head once more.

The brunette raised her head and smiled down at her girlfriends "I love you, too, Klark" she whispered and leaned down to kiss the blonde.

After all, it wasn't such a bad idea to play strip poker.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this cracky fluff, yesterday I was sure I wasn't even going to finish this, but thanks to @[qvert](https://qvert.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for liking my idea and making my inspiration blown full force with her beautiful art.
> 
> Also! Trigedasleng translations:  
>  _"Heya, ai hodness"_ = "Hello, my love"  
>  _"Moba, niron"_ = "Sorry, love"  
>  _"Gaf bida sis kom yu breiz?"_ = "Want so help with your braids/hair?"  
>  _"Ai sou na sad won op... mochf ai hodness"_ "I'd love some... thank you, my love"  
>  _"Ai hod yu in, niron"_ = I love you, love/loved one (babe)"
> 
> If you'd like to see more Clexa stories, on my profile I have works from Clexmas, Clextober and Clexaweek 2020 plus Clexmas and Clextober 2019. You can also hit me up on Tumblr [@blu3haw4](https://blu3haw4.tumblr.com/)


End file.
